Alternate Universe
by IreneGirl20
Summary: When 14 year old Katherine Smith is transported to Mystic Falls, how is she gonna manage to get back to her city, without dying?
1. Chapter 1

Alternative Universe

**AN: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction :D In my head canon, Kol is alive, and the Originals never went to New Orleans, but Sophie is here for some reason.**

Chapter One: A Whole New World?

The time was exactly 11:00PM, and 14 year old Katherine Smith was ready to go to bed. She was alone for this week, as her parents were going on a trip to Europe. She had to watch out her 6 year old brother. She carefully laid down and closed her eyes. She opened them almost instantly.

"I cant sleep."

Katherine got up and turned on her small TV. Nothing good was on at that time, so shelooked through her DVD collection to find something interesting to watch.

"The Walking Dead? No. Glee? Nope."

Finally, she stumbled across an old, dusty DVD case. The title said "The Vampire Diaries".

"When did I buy this? What is it?"

She got the DVD out and carefully slided it in her DVD player. Instead of turning on to the usual DVD screen, the TV screen made a weird static noise.

"Ugh."

Katherine slammed the TV a couple of times and suddenly, a weird black hole started coming out of the TV screen.

"What the hell?!"

The hole became bigger and bigger. Katherine backed away from the TV when it started shaking and the hole took over the entire room. Katherine tried to scream, but the light made her drowsy. The hole took over the entire room and Katherine passed out.

The bright shine of the sun went through Katherine's hair, as she opened her eyes. She quickly got up and looked around. She as in a forest.

"What the freak?!"

Katherinepinched herself in the arm a couple of times. She wasn't dreaming. She walked among the deep forest and suddenly, she saw buildings. She ran towards the area and was greeted by a building with a sign saying "Mystic Grill". Katherine walked in and found a random person.

"Um, excuse me, where am I?"

"Oh, you're in the Mystic Grill."

"Not that. The city?"

"Mystic Falls."

"State?"

"Atlanta."

Katherine nodded and headede out the Myatic Grill.

"Why did I get transported here?!"

Katherine started walking along the pavement, asking people random stuff, when she saw an alley. She slowly went in there and heard a faint whispering.

"I'm so gonna regret this," Katherine whispered to herself. She walked towards the voices and hid behind a wall. Two people were standing there, talking. The woman got a candle, lifted her hand, and lit the handle without any source of fire. Katherine held her arm over her mouth, in an attempt not to scream.

"Did you hear that?" The man said.

"Hear what?"

"Nah, it was probably nothing."

Katherine sighed in relief and turned around to leave, but just as she turned around, the man was in front of her. Katherine almost screamed at the man silently looking at her.

"Now, who might you be?"

Katherine was shaking. The man was looking at her strangely.

"Elijah, who's that?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Elijah looked at Katherine.

"Tell me who you are."

Suddenly, Katherine felt weird. Like she was forced to say her name.

"K-Katherine Smith. I'm from Kansas. I don't know how I got here. At first I was in my room and now I'm here…"

Elijah nodded.

"Come on, Sophie. Get Katherine and follow me."

Sophie nodded to Katherine to come ith her. Katherine silently obeyed and followed Sophie.

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"How did you lit that candle?"

"It's a secret."

Katherine nodded. After a while of walking, they arrived infront of a fairly large house. Elijah looked at Katherine.

"You come with me. Sophie, stay here."

Elijah opened the door and went in. Katherine was right behind him. She looked around and saw 3 other people. One was on the couch and 2 in the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ Elijah, get your food somewhere else."

"Shut up, Kol."

Katherine swallowed.

"F-Food?"

"Don't listen to him, he is an idiot."

Kol huffed. Klaus grinned.

"Who is she?" Rebekah asked.

"She says she was magically transported here. Katherine, follow me upstairs."

Katherine nodded and followed Elijah upstairs. She sighed.

"How am I gonna get home?" Shesighed to herself.

**AN: Please review :D I post a new chapter every week, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Realization

Alternate Universe

_**ChristinaAguileraFan –**_**I'll try to update it whenever I can :D Glad you liked it ^_^**

_**Datherinelovely – **_**Pairings? I didn't think of adding pairings, but you give me a good idea. May use that soon ;) (May, not 100% so if you don't see any pairing tension please don't eat me ^_^)**

_Wazzup guys, and welcome to Chapter Two of my fanfic! Damn, I didn't realize I got 2 reviews and over 30 views in less than 1 day! You guys are awesome!I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and leave reviews if you liked it!_

Chapter Two: The Realization

Elijah opened the door to the bedroom and Katherine walked in. She sat on the bed and Elijah sat on a chair.

"Tell me,how did you get transported here?"

"I don't know. At first I was ready to watch TV when all of a sudden, a hole started coming out of the screen and it took over my entire room. I don't remember anything else. Then hen I woke up, I was in a forest."

"I see."

"Who were these people downstairs? What are you all gonna do to me?" Katherine asked, the terror in her voice was present.

"Oh, these are my siblings. The stupid one was Kol. Then there's Klaus, and Rebekah."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Nothing, he was just joking. As always." Elijah said. Suddenly, the door opened and Klaus and Kol walked in.

"So, who's she?" Kol asked.

"Her name is Katherine and she was transported here. For no reason."

"Does she know what we are?" Klaus asked.

"Know what?"

Elijah sighed. He turned to Klaus and gave him a death stare.

"Look. I am gonna tell you what we are. But you promise to keep it a secret and not tell anyone?"

"Yes, but is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes it is. We are… Vampires."

Katherine immediately backed away, terrified.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"We aren't gonna hurt you, love. We don't hurt children. Except Kol. He's a sadistic murderer." Klaus grinned at Kol, who punched him on the arm.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you shush!"

"Are there more Vampires in this city?"

"Well, there are the Salvatores, the Gilbert, and a witch and a hunter." Klaus said.

"And that woman who was with you? Is she the witch?"

"Well, yes and no. She is Sophie, but she isnt the witch I'm telling you about."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Rebekah appeared behind Kol and pushed him out of the way.

"Hey!"

"You were in the way, you bastard!"

"Don't you call me a bastard or else."

"Both of you shut up already!" Klaus said.

"Why are you getting in the way?!" Rebekah said.

"Because you need to stop bickering! It's getting very old."

Elijah sighed as the three Originals continued to fight. He looked at Katherine, who was ready to laugh.

"So, these are my siblings! Yay."

"They are hilarious!"

Elijah and Katherine got up and headed downstairs. Kol glanced at them.

"Oh, they're already leaving. See, Rebekah? You always distract us!"

"Ugh, I'm not even gonna bother talking to you anymore." Rebekah stormed downstairs, followed by Klaus and lastly, Kol. Elijah got his phone out and typed a number.

"Elena? Yes, this is Elijah. We are all coming over to talk about something. Bring the rest of your gang at the Salvatore House."

"_Wait, what?!" _Elena said over the phone.

"I'll explain when we get there. Bye!" Elijah hung up the phone.

Elena hung up and sat on the couch. Damon walked in the living room.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Elijah just called. He wants us all to meet here."

"Really? Why?"

"He didn't tell me."

Damon got his phone out and typed a number.

"Little Gilbert. Call Bonnie and tell her to come to the Salvatore House. Oh, you come too!"

Damon hung up the phone.

"Stef!" He called out. In mere seconds, Stefan was in front of Damon.

"Yeah?"

"The Originals are coming over for no reason so get prepared."

"Why would they come here?"

"We have no idea."

Kol sat on the couch, and Katherine sat directly in front of him on a table, blocking his way to the TV. Kol sighed.

"So, let me get this straight." Katherine took a deep breath.

"Oh, here we go."

"You all are a family of 1000 year old Vampires. Your father tried to kill all of you. Your brother Klaus is half Vampire and half Werewolf, which I have no idea it was possible. You lost one century of your life because your brother decided to be a dumbass and dagger you. Twice. Now you lost almost half your family and you are stuck in a city full of newbie Vampires, witches and hunters I haven't met yet?"

"Exactly."

"So you told her everything, didn't you?" Klaus said as he walked in the living room and headed to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got himself a blood bag.

"Well, yeah."

Katherine stared at Klaus taking a sip of the blood bag.

"How do you even like drinking blood? I mean yes, you need it to actually live, but it smells and looks gross."

"Think of it like you eating chocolate. It's tasty, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but blood is a whole different story. Chocolate is good! Blood on the other hand is disgusting!"

"Say whatever you want. I like it." Klaus said, leaving the room.

"Sassy." Katherine huffed. Kol grinned.

"I heard that!"

Elijah and Rebekah entered the living room. Elijah tossed Kol his jacket.

"Come on, we're leaving. We have a meeting with the Gilberts and the Salvatores and Bonnie. Rebekah, go find Klaus."

Rebekah nodded and went into the kitchen. Moments later, she came out dragging Klaus by the ear.

"Stop eating, fatass. We're going to the Salvatores." Rebekah said, letting Klaus go and tossing him his jacket. Klaus huffed.

"Come on, let's go." Elijah said and opened the door. Everyone got out and started walking along the pavement. Katherine put her hands in the pocket of her jacket.

"It's cold."

"Well, what did you expect? It's not like Australia here." Rebekah said, making Katherine lower her head in defeat.

"Aw, don't listen to her. She's a big meanie." Kol said.

"Everyone shut your mouth. There, I can see the Salvatore House." Elijah exclaimed. They all walked towards there and Elijah rung the bell.

"Okay. I swear to God. If any of you gets us into trouble, namely Kol-"

"Hey!"

"Anyway. If any of you gets all of us into trouble, I'm gonna get angry. I mean it."

"Aw, Elijah is trying to be cute. Let me handle this." Rebekah said. She walked towards Kol and gave him a slap on the back of his head, which made him flinch.

"Ow!" Kol exclaimed.

"That is for everything you are gonna do in there, and I know you are gonna do something stupid."

"Pfft, no I am not." Meanwhile, Katherine was holding her stomach to prevent herself from laughing hysterically. As Rebekah and Kol were arguing, the door opened and Damon appeared.

"Oh! The Originals are here! And who is that? Your food?"

"Okay, would everyone please stop calling me food?! I am Katherine Smith."

"Jeez, okay then. Please don't kill me." Damon said sarcastically.

The Originals walked in the living room and sat on the couch. Soon enough, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy came in.

"Ooo, it's Bon Bon. Haven't seen ya in a while."

"Yeah, that's probably because I have been avoiding you. Because you tried to kill me. Twice."

"Ah, you still haven't forgotten that?"

"Shut up, Kol." Bonnie huffed.

"Anyway. Why did you want a meeting? And who's that little girl? Your lunch?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not their food!" Katherine growled.

"Then who are you?" Elena asked.

"I am Katherine Smith. I live in Kansas and I magically got teleported here."

"How?" Bonnie wondered.

"Well, all I can remember is that I put an old dusty DVD into my DVD Player and suddenly, a hole started coming out of the TV and it took over my entire room and I passed out. I cannot remember the title of the DVD, nor how it looked like though."

"Well, it can't be that a DVD just teleported you here." Jeremy said. "I'm Jeremy by the way. You can call me Jer."

"I'm Elena." Elena smiled.

"I am Stefan, and this is my brother Damon. Also known as the jerk of this gang."

"And I am Bonnie. The Witch in here."

"Nice to meet all of you!"

"So Katherine, tell me a bit more."

"Well, for once, I think that if Vampires existed, the news would be all over the subject."

Bonnie stopped for a second, then looked at Katherine.

"Katherine, I need you to answer me something. The day you were transported here. What year was it?"

"Um, 2013. Why?"

Everyone immediately looked at Katherine.

"Uh, why are you all looking at me like I am some kind of alien?"

"Right now, the year is 2011…" Klaus said.

"You're kidding me. It isn't 2013?!"

"Nope." Rebekah nodded negatively.

"Then that means…" Stefan said.

"I got transported into a different universe. I don't belong here. And I probably didn't even exist in this universe."

"And how are you gonna get back?" Stefan asked.

"That is the problem. I have no idea." Katherine sighed. She sat on the couch, her eyes full of tears.

_That was the end of Chapter Two! I hope you all liked it! Please review, and I will see you guys next time :D_


End file.
